


Lick My Plate

by topchop



Category: Horror - Fandom, Slashers - Fandom, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre - Fandom, tcm - Fandom, tcm2, texas chainsaw massacre 2
Genre: I didn’t think this was explicit enough to earn a warning, Other, but be aware you are licking his metal plate so, dom!reader, ga!reader, ig, platelicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topchop/pseuds/topchop
Summary: You lick Chop Top’s plate in this one.





	Lick My Plate

He buried his face deeper into your chest, clinging to you tightly. His leg bounced in time to the music. You gently traced your fingers over his arms, but it seemed he was not satisfied by this.  
“Baabe,” he whined, “pet my hair.”  
You smiled, and buried your fingers into his Sonny Bono wig, gently brushing it. He sighed, and held you a little closer, mumbling to himself about the song playing, and about you.  
That is, until you hit cold metal, and he gasped loudly.  
“Sorry!” you hissed.  
“...Do it again.”  
Carefully, you dug back into his Sonny Bono wig, and scraped your fingernails into his plate.  
He groaned again, leaning further onto his side. You continued to gently rake your fingers across it, as he began to kick his leg like a dog. You had no idea if he was doing it humorously or not.  
His gasps and humming soon turned to obvious moans as you dragged your nails across it. But soon, this wasn’t enough for either of you.  
“Take a deep breath,” you warned him.  
Carefully, you removed his Sonny Bono wig, and gently began to lick at his plate. He moaned even louder, pressing his plate into your touch, as you applied pressure to it. You massaged him with your tongue, the tip dancing across his skull before you practically gouged into it.  
He loudly praised your work, as he began to dig his nails into your back as thanks, struggling to keep still, failing to do so.  
“M-more, coome on, d-dig it in, y-yeah, that’s it, unghh, m-more! R-right there, y-yeah, YEAH!”  
You rubbed circles into it while he began to hump your leg in time, eyes rolling back into his head. You gave one last drag across its surface... and suddenly felt something hot and sticky on your thigh.  
“Babe, did you cum?”  
He looked up at you with glasses tinted with purple, eyesh heavy with lust.  
“D-do it again. Right now. Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Goodnight.


End file.
